


吐谎言的假见证

by L的乔某人 (Lipton2017)



Category: X战记, 星昴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipton2017/pseuds/L%E7%9A%84%E4%B9%94%E6%9F%90%E4%BA%BA





	吐谎言的假见证

　　他少数几次的垂眸并没有在一个合适的时间，合适的地点。  
　　更何况一个人。  
　　  
　　Part.I  
　　11月18日。  
　　出门前翻过挂历，确认少数没有工作必须完成的日子。  
　　有些无聊。  
　　尤其明明知道，这个世界已经没有多少天。  
　　电话中少年的邀约，隐隐背景的喧杂很有些快活。  
　　要拒绝吗？  
　　这样想，也仿佛预见了我的犹疑，少年微声。  
　　“我想见你。”  
　　动唇而哑然，落地窗委婉弱出的面孔眉尖一剔，便软。  
　　真是……没有办法了呢。  
　　  
　　到底是谁教会那个少年撒娇了……说出自己真实的心意。  
　　  
　　我想见你。  
　　我喜欢你。  
　　过去能够说出一句就好了……  
　　“早晨，姐姐。”  
　　最后，我对着镜子说再见。  
　　  
　　今天是11月18日，一个平常的日子。  
　　等待时光的衣裙比预料中来得枯燥不够曼妙，听着背后的座位上轻悄的折翻报纸的声响，我心不在焉的用指端拨弄圆滚的杯沿。  
　　咖啡冷掉了。  
　　虽然是开着暖气的室内，端上来还是不能马上入口的饮品，半个钟头以后还是冷掉了。  
　　不免担心起肩扛世界存亡之命运的少年，他是个谨守礼仪的好孩子，真的有事耽搁也会事先知会，现在的状况……  
　　探手入怀在熟练的位置——呃……  
　　茫然的眨了眨眼继续掏，居然……我失笑的端起咖啡抿一口冰凉，掩饰无人得知的困窘。轻轻捻转打一个响指，虽然在物质世界并没有震荡出声波，披覆流苏般羽翼的能量体在我的指腹勾出了自己的形象。  
　　司狼神威。  
　　被隽铭上标的物的式神扑腾出少许的气息，一个盘旋掠过我背后的座位穿越了所有它无需碰触的，呈一倾斜的直线飞离了甜品屋。  
　　冷。  
　　有些罢工的空调居然不合时宜的打出大沽的凉风，幸好被身后座位上的人遮去了大半，我还是拉紧领口瑟缩轻轻一个寒颤。  
　　马上响起了少年男女抱怨的声浪。及经理的致歉声。幸好很快恢复了正常。  
　　“再一杯拿铁。”  
　　我听到背后说。  
　　“请稍候，先生。”卡通装扮的女店员发出异常甜腻的声，几乎空气中可以呼出一个粉红的心状物。  
　　还没有被回馈任何的信息，我听着寥寥报纸的翻阅声也会想是不是以后养成这样一个习惯比较好。  
　　不至于等待一个空。  
　　“先生，您的拿铁。”  
　　“诶。”我抬起头，额发垂落在眉峰困惑出冷淡的味道。  
　　“我没有点。”  
　　“啊！抱歉抱歉！”对方连忙看一下单据说，“是您身后那位先生的，对不起，我以为您和他是一道的。”  
　　会不自禁的解释，虽然理由听来不怎么能够成立。  
　　“没关系。”  
　　至少我并不是点单而被送错的那一位。会弄错客人，果然并不是刚才那一位声音听来绵软的女服务生。  
　　“先生，抱歉，您的咖啡。”  
　　“谢谢。”  
　　  
　　正在我计算时间，先于式神的探索，少年来了电话。  
　　“昴流，对不起，我这边……”  
　　我静静地听少年说，松了口气，不是出什么事就好。  
　　“没有关系，我过来你这边好了，下雨了？嗯，不要紧。待会见。”  
　　下雨了。  
　　都没有发现。连不小的店面愈发的拥挤也没有注意到。似乎整个甜品屋都没有了闲余的座位只除了我身边……哦，还有背后也是。  
　　起身让座给一对年轻的男女学生，摇头婉拒了门口迎宾的店员出借雨具的善心，站在檐下略略抬首张望，阴灰的天，雨水风冻有些凉。  
　　“欢迎下次光临。”背后又听到一记女生兴奋的招换，又一个雨天出门赶路的人。  
　　不想阻碍了人的道路，我双手拢在外套的衣袋开始走。  
　　一滴两滴，渐渐打湿了发。  
　　只是冷。  
　　匆忙躲雨人的街，似乎所有的步调都开始跟我产生偏差。迎面也是一个急促的身影，几乎撞个满怀。  
　　“对不起。”对方说。  
　　我瑟缩一下，只是冷。  
　　  
　　Part.II  
　　没有尸体的葬礼。  
　　  
　　“听说了吗？”  
　　“听说了。”  
　　“没想到第一个是他。”  
　　“嗯哼。”  
　　“怎么办，少一个人……？”  
　　“那边不是也少一个？”  
　　反问。  
　　“一个，交换一个？”  
　　“就是这个意思。正好……”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“读者也想知道，杀人还是被杀，哪一个更加傲慢？”  
　　“不可能有这种事的。”  
　　“是啊，杀人本身。”  
　　  
　　并不是值得骄傲。被杀也是。  
　　所以，你想要什么，你在等待什么。  
　　  
　　没有葬礼的墓志铭。  
　　  
　　“我要杀了他。”  
　　“冷静点。”  
　　“我要杀了他。”  
　　“我们还不知道是谁……”  
　　“还能有谁！”  
　　还可能，会是谁。  
　　“我以为……我们可以回去的……再也回不去了……”  
　　再也回不去，对不起，我要杀了你。  
　　  
　　没有尸体，没有葬礼，没有墓志铭。  
　　  
　　为什么会在这里？  
　　不知道。  
　　怎么到这个地方？  
　　不知道。  
　　这是哪里？  
　　不知道。  
　　现在想干什么？  
　　不知道。  
　　我，是谁？  
　　那么，就这样吧。  
　　  
　　我看到了东西。  
　　没有睁开眼睛，却有一种看的感觉。还听到了语言。  
　　不能理解那种语言所表述的涵义，但确实。  
　　挂历上，11月18日。  
　　  
　　Part.III  
　　11月18日。  
　　这一天没有额外的工作要处理，他于是决定赶赴一个邀约。车站旁的甜品店，他是那里的常客。天这么冷，时间还很充裕，所以买份报纸，准备在空调房里享受个偷闲的下午茶。  
　　如果不是被突来的阵冷风打搅了兴致的话。  
　　咖啡冷掉了。  
　　哦，他并不是格外挑剔的人，可是，有点冷啊，感官尤其敏锐的似乎还能从相连的座椅触觉到身后的顾客轻轻一个寒颤。  
　　打一个响指叫来了服务员继续点单。  
　　小女生的脸庞粉红得可人，视线仰慕，俯首看他的角度刚刚好。这让他微微勾了浅显的唇。所以之后别人送错了餐点也没有让他的心情变糟。  
　　真正有些不爽落的是……  
　　呃，下雨了。  
　　他几乎是跟另一位客人不分先后得离开了店面，雨下得有些大，不免生出几分同病相怜。  
　　这并没有帮助他，因为这样浅薄的同情而伸手。  
　　  
　　雨继续，在下。  
　　行人骤然分开的尖叫声。  
　　没能在动的躯体，月白的长风衣似乎块尸布样难堪，而红的液体流过了他的脚边。  
　　虽然容易被打湿，他还是点上根烟。  
　　下一次，又要换哪一种咖啡？  
　　有点腻了呢。  
　　  
　　身为一个杀人者，虽然不是特别值得自傲的事，但是他一直保有自身优雅的坚持。  
　　如此简单而，愚蠢的杀法实在——  
　　也偏生有人，简单而愚蠢的被杀了。  
　　看了120……还是130……次的短片，杀手感慨现代影像制作的智能过低而误导群众。  
　　有点腻。  
　　还没有想出脱离这种困境的方法。  
　　咖啡换了一种又一种，但是也只有十来款可供选择。他不想浪费他的人生用来见证一个人120余次一模一样的死亡。  
　　必须做出改变了。  
　　端起冷掉的咖啡一口倒空，滑入食道和胃，还没有冷却他的内脏。身后那个所有事端的制造者已经率先起身。  
　　一两滴雨刚刚落上他们的身，他已经一把扣住对方的腕拖入了隐蔽的巷道。  
　　污秽和肮脏，不见容于繁华，在东京随便哪一个角落都有。  
　　“诶。”  
　　对方发出了轻轻的低吟，并没能让他施加丝毫的怜悯。  
　　“是你搞的鬼？”  
　　男人揪起青年的额发把他按在湿滑的墙。  
　　  
　　疼。  
　　不一样了。  
　　今天是11月18日，应该是个寻常的日子。  
　　有谁，跟在我的身后出了店面，还没有来得及淋漓冰冷的雨水。  
　　“是你搞的鬼？”  
　　我听过的声音。  
　　被抓起额发，痛。  
　　是拥抱过我的手。  
　　虽然那个人，再也不会对我笑，跟我说话，也不会拥抱我。  
　　“你已经死了……”  
　　那张面孔微微蹙眉，虽然看不到眼神，然后，勾起唇，笑。把面孔压低。  
　　“这么想杀我？”  
　　对方呼气的热息，我模糊的想，有什么，似乎不对。  
　　他已经死了。  
　　却碰起来还是热的，也会对我说话，虽然没有笑。  
　　脖颈传来窒息的难受感。  
　　“回答问题。”连对我没有耐心这一点也是像的。  
　　  
　　别再来纠缠，你已经死了，不过是个幽灵。  
　　我挣扎着伸出手指，摸索到他的脸颊，用力，打掉他的墨镜。  
　　男人微微偏过面庞，暴露出视线缺失的弱点。  
　　“有……胆量。”  
　　  
　　被捏碎手腕的痛，呼吸的途径越来越狭隘。  
　　简直像是真的。  
　　揪扯住他的发。  
　　我不知道，到底谁是假的。  
　　我只是，祈祷，祈祷，拼命祈祷。  
　　谁来救这个人。  
　　  
　　你已经死了。  
　　青年说，一种绝望的口吻。似乎见到了可怕的亡灵。  
　　在他看来，已经死掉的人……  
　　反而是你呢，昴流君……  
　　113次还不肯安息的魂灵。  
　　果然，他心中嗤笑，他们所处的世界对立不相容，不是你死就是我亡。  
　　得想办法从这里出去。  
　　某一种声音在敲打。  
　　这让他扼断对方呼吸的手微微的松开。毕竟他无法确认，由他杀了他是不是真的能够摆脱这种困境……两个人的能力总好过一个。  
　　对方蜷起身呜咽着（好吧，他比较夸张的形容了）抽气的声音，就像一只困顿的小鸟。  
　　“真可怜。”他发出似真似假的叹息。  
　　反正他随时可以伸手一捏，稍微的期待一下，这一次是个不一样的11月18日，就这么试试看好了。  
　　他握住青年的腕，新鲜的手感，哪怕在他们最亲密也没有过这种直白的接触。呃，只是一种直觉，这是个必须的动作。  
　　青年一开始没有动，等觉察出他只是单纯的握着他的手，反而别扭的要挣脱开来。  
　　好玩。  
　　果然没有动手杀他，比较好。  
　　于是，他拉着青年走出了暗巷。短暂的对峙已经彼此湿了一身，他理所当然掌控了主导权，往他希望的方向走。哦，稍微偏离了一点他已经走了113次的方位——只要去到他想去的地方就好。  
　　他以前，是这么安静的人吗……男人想。  
　　一路没有说话。  
　　甚至问他的目的都没有。  
　　简直不像是真的——他有些不爽落的提眉，故意捏重了很多。  
　　觉出抗拒的手感，他微笑。  
　　背后少许的距离，青年在微微的冷颤，虽然没有看见，但他的确这样确信。  
　　雨水黏湿的有些不自在，男人停在了一栋双子建筑的屋檐下。彼此都是有些狼狈的，不存在谁嘲笑谁的余地。  
　　扣腕的一点点地方，反而温热。谁也没有放或者挣脱。  
　　果然是有些不一样了。  
　　这让他的心情明朗了许多。  
　　虽然没有造成什么影响，但是连续100余次重复的没有新鲜感的死亡见习机制还是挑战了他的审美。  
　　这样，比较好。  
　　两个人，比较好。  
　　  
　　就因为在他而言极少数的出神，地面强烈的震动而让他们歪身彼此贴靠在了一起的时候，他只是仰头随意的看了眼往他们头上砸落的天花板，抬起手臂支撑在某个高度。  
　　腰间一紧。被搂得有些痛。  
　　  
　　第114次的11月18日。  
　　是个有趣的日子。  
　　  
　　Part.IV  
　　11月18日。  
　　眨了眼，手指抹过稍长的额发，我对着镜子说再见。然后稍微凑近了些，问，你是真的，还是假的。当然没有人回答。  
　　虽然会下雨，还是忘记带雨具。  
　　该一个人做的事，必须在半天之内完成才好。  
　　今天是……约在哪个地方？  
　　眼光略略的扫，只要往女性视线密集的场所就好。  
　　他坐在那里，优雅修长的指随性的翻折报纸，然后，抬头。


End file.
